


The bets.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [19]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: The team make a series of bets.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	The bets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I haven't really had the motivation to write the last few days.  
> I'm gonna try and write more and continue posting every day.

“When did they say they were going to be here?” Tk asked Carlos as he walked into their kitchen.

Carlos looked over at the clock on their wall before saying. “In about twenty minutes. But at least three of them will be late.”

“They will.” Tk laughed thinking how some of their friends seemed terrible at time keeping. “Do you want to tell them during or after dinner?”

“During.” Carlos said thinking it would be the best time when everyone was happily eating food. 

“Okay.” TK nodded walking over to his boyfriend. “We’ll tell them while were eating dinner.”

“Your dad already knows.” Carlos pointed out as he turned around to look at Tk. “And were pretty sure Judd already knows.”

“Yeah, and we know there all going to be happy.” Tk knew they would but he was still a little worried about how they would take it. 

“Do you want to tell them or should I?” Carlos asked wanting to do whatever would help his boyfriend right now.

“I’ll tell them.” Tk nodded needing to be the one who tells them. 

**********************************************************************************

“So what’s this dinner about?” Judd asked as the team all eat dinner. 

“Carlos and I have something we need to tell you.” Tk started trying to gain the courage to say what he needed to.

“We guessed that.” Judd laughed, the team had a little bet as to what Tk could want to tell them, most of them leaning towards Tk and Carlos being engaged.

“I’m pregnant.” Tk blurted out shocking everyone. “And were really happy about it.” Tk added needing everyone to know that although it wasn’t something planned it was something good.

“Were really happy for you.” Grace said to them with a big smile. 

“Thanks Grace.” Tk smiled just hearing this from one of them was amazing.

“Yeah were all really happy for you.” Judd smiled after sharing a look with the rest of the team. 

“All of us.” Marjan agreed with a nod and a smile. “None of us saw this coming.” She joked.

“What?” Tk asked a little confused.

“We were trying to come up with what you might have wanted to tell us but none of them thought it would be you’re pregnant.” Mateo admitted getting a look from the rest of the team.

“You were betting on what I needed to tell you.” Tk said only a little shocked.

**********************************************************************************

“Did you find out?” Marjan asked Tk as soon as he walked into the fire station. 

“Yeah we found out.” Tk laughed walking past his team mates and into the kitchen.

“So what is it?” Marjan asked as she and the rest of the team gathered around TK.

“When did we say we were going to tell people?” Tk asked jokingly as he got a packet of crisps out of the cupboard. 

“Come on just tell us.” Mateo said as he leaned forward over the counter.

“It’s a boy.” Tk smiled turning around to look at them with a hug smile.

“A boy.” Marjan said a little sadly. 

“Told you.” Judd smiled at her with a please look on his face.

“You did.” Marjan nodded. “You win.” She admitted quietly.

“You were betting on the gender of the baby?” Tk guessed not very surprised that his friends were.

“Yeah.” Mateo admitted not very good at keeping secrets.

“We really need to stop including you.” Marjan commented as she moved out of Tk’s way.

TK laughed at his friends as he walked towards the sofa. “Or maybe you could just stop making bets.”

“Nah.” Marjan told him before she went back to her work.

**********************************************************************************

“Hey.” Judd said softly as the team walked into Tk’s hospital room. “How are you?”

“Good.” Tk looked up at his friends with the biggest smile they had ever seen. “Were all really good.” 

The whole team were all smiling as they walked over to Tk’s bed side.

Tk handed the baby over reluctantly to Judd, who was standing closest to him. 

“So what’s his name?” Marjan asked looking over Judd’s shoulder at the baby.

“His name is Skyler Reyes-Strand.” Carlos announced from his seat next to Tk.

“That’s nice.” Grace commented as her husband handed her the baby.

“Thanks.” Tk smiled starting to feel how tired he was. “You better not have bet on this.”

“How could we.” Paul pointed out as the baby was handed over to Marjan. “You wouldn’t tell us any of your ideas.”

“Yeah because I didn’t want you to bet on it.” Tk laughed. “We’ve had the name picked out for a while anyway.”

“Skyler wasn’t on our list anyway.” Mateo shrugged before he realised what he had said. 

“Your list.” Tk laughed again not surprised in the slightest. “So you didn’t bet but you did have a list.”

“Yeah.” Mateo admitted. 

“Of course.” Tk smiled as he watched his friends, the people he had started to see as family through the last years, fawn over the baby.

“You’re not mad?” Mateo asked nervously.

“Of course not.” Tk said as Carlos nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
